one epic love story
by spiderverse
Summary: Peter tried to fight off the unstoppable. Now a mysterious figure has given him a seconded chance at live with a girl . the only of her kind
1. introduction

what if Peter was sent somewhere when Thanos clicked his fingers . what if Peter ended up in the big easy and met the only of her kind . he mets Hope .

welcome to one epic love story

 **cast Tom Holland as Peter Parker**

 **Im not gonna leave Hope im Here Always and forever**

 **Danielle Rose Russell as Hope**

 **mikaelson Peter i dont know who i am . i never did im lost**

 **Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson**

 **Elijah Mikaelson is dead**

 **Joseph Morgan as Klaus Mikaelson**

 **you hurt her ill skin you alive bug boy**

 **Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall** **you beter have one epic love story** **with the rest of the orignals as themselfs**

 **and the mcu cast as themself**

 **pairing Peter Parker/Spider-Man x Hope Mikaelson**

 **Klaroline**

 **Halijah**

 **beckcel**

 **Fandoms the MCU and The vampire diaries universe** **teen drama .**

.Peter felt it coming . he felt the cold chill

go down his spine Peter felt every fiber of his being telling him to hold on for as long as he can . "Mr Stark i dont feel so good " Peter looked to his hand he faught with every bit kf strength in him Peter tried to walk to Tony but began to fade away " i don't wanna i don't wanna Please Mr Stark i dont wanna go" beged Peter as Tony laid down the young boy in his hands . Peter looked at the man he idolized so much and spoke to him one last time before he could be wiped away " i..im...sorry." Peter looked up to the sky And felt Nothing.

a figure stood watching this all happen . "he shall not die today" spoke the voice he looked to a photo of a girl " let the cames begins


	2. one where am i

he felt darkness around him .Is this what death was like,he didnt know all he knew was that he failed and he was sorry . He was sorry he left aunt May alone he was sorry she lost another member of the Parker family he was sorry because he just broke Mays heart . He hated he's left everyone he loves alone . he feels him leaveing he looks at Tony ,Mr Stark or the man who made Uncle Bens death a little easier. He's leaving them and he hates it. He leaving them alone and he feels he letting them down . like he let uncle Ben down . "im sorry " spoke Peter .

a figure looked watching Peter die and sighed " thier is to much for you to do Peter Parker the figure put its hands and a bright golden glow came from them the figure looked see Peter reappear infront of him " go now young child and free your world " the figure shot a beam at Peter and he disappeared. the figure then heard chuckling from behind him je saw a man with pale redish pink skin with spiky hair with bright yellow eyes he also wore a bright red suit "Mephisto what are you doing here" Mephisto chuckled " oh im sorry did i ruin the one above all's plain" he spoke in a sarcastic voice The one above all eye's widened he grabbed Mephisto by his neck and lifted him up "what did you do " Demand the one above all .Mephisto smirked " now why would i tell you and ruin the fun

 **somewhere**

Peter shot up. his head was killing him he looked to see he was in an ally _"is this the after life "_ thought Peter he looked to see he still had Mister Starks suit on Peter looked at the Suit as it slowly shrunk down in to a bag ( **stole this from the ultimate Spiderman cartoon)** leaving Peter in his Normal coustme " great" thought Peter sliping his normal mask on and crawled up a wall. Peter climbed to the wall and looked to see where he was. Peter looked to see where he was "Karen you their " asked Peter after a minute Peter got no reply "Danm " he tought. Peter looked the the west to see what looked like a huge party Peter shot a web a rushed off over their. Once Peter arrived he realised here he was " Holy shit im in new Orleans " Peter was so supriced by this he nearly missed the guy dragging a girl away from the area . Peter looked at jumped into actions

Freya walked threw the French Quarter smiling as she knew the city was alive she was happy . But she didnt suspect some random asshole would try and kidnap her. for the most part she played along . and just as she was about to nock him out she heared a voice " you know i don't think you ask the lady if sje wanted to come with you" Freya turned her head to see a guy wearing a red and blue coustme with a small black spider on the front he wore a mask with white eyes and had web like lines all over the coustme " what the hell " Shouted the man holding Freya pulled a knife " listen circus freak im gonna " but before the guy could finish this stranger shot something out of his wrist that lached onto the guu attacking Freya and pulled him towards him then jumped into the air shotting the the things out of his wrist and left the guy haning in a giant web " he then turned to Freya " um hey lady you won't happen to have a pen and paper would you " She looked at him and asked " who..who are you " The man looked at her and said " im Spider-Man you know part of the avengers " he said proudly. Freya looked at him " the what now " the now named Spider-Man left eye mask rose as he said " how have you not heard of the..." Spider-Man stop then screamed "I'M IN ANOTHER DIMENSION" Freya watch as Spiderman was pacing left to right Freya was getting sick of this.and said "og peelsa" **(go asleep backwards)** The Spider-Man then fell down alseep . Freya then Pulled out her phone and hit a number " hey Hayley get josh and Vincent im gonna need help.

 **the Quarter**

Hayley looks at Josh as he carries the guy Freya had nocked out. Hayley was worried that this would ruin the seven years of peace they have been having " hey Vincent " spoke Hayley as they laid The so called Spider-Man down on the coach "yeah Hayley " spoke Vincent Hayley looked to see Freya and Josh come over " have you ever heard of spider like people " Vincent looked over The Spider guy and spoke " nope this is the first time ever " Vincent answered truthfully . Josh walked to the kid "are we sure he's not a witch who did some type of spell " Freya pipped up by saying " he not a witch" . they all looked at her for her answers " how do you know that "? asled Josh. Freya looked at him " as witches Vincent and I can sense magic , and that person over their has no magic coming from him at all" Vincent looked at Freya " she is right , i didnt sense any magic off him but his aoura is different its like it not from" Hayley answered him "New Orleans " Vincent looked at her " no this world " Hayley and Josh looked at him "so your saying he's an Ailen" Vincent sighed " thats not what im saying im saying he's from a different universe" Hayley looked at him "how" Freya looked over to see Spider-Man was starting to wake up "um guys" spoke Freya they all turned to see Spider-Man wake up. "Josh get something to tie him down " spoke Vincent, Josh looked at him and spoke "dont need to tell me twice" and he speed off.

Peter looked around and let out a groan " what the hell happened to me " He looked to see the lady who he saved earlier with another woman and an man

Peter shot up "easy their where not gonna hurt you" spoke the man the seconded woman spoke "listen my name is Hayley this is freya" pointing the Blonde woman " and this is Vincent" he looked then a man came with inhuman speed showed up with chain's. Peter paniced and shot a web bomb at the floor and quckly moved behind the couch. soon Freya,Hayley and Vincent were stuck to the ground "it should dissolve in an hour " Shouted Peter as he made his way to the door . Then he was met with a sight of an Angel.

Hope had got pulled up to the house happy to be home for the summer . She was gonna be able to spend time with the only family she had left . she walked into her family's home only to be met with a strange guy in a red and blue coustme "wow" spoke the stranger. Hope in a supriced voice " who are you and wheres my mum" "Hope dont hurt him " Shouted Hayley from the study area . Hope marched past the stranger and went to the study only to see her mum aunt Freya and Josh stuck in... webs . She truned to Peter with rage in her eye's "what did you do " Hope felt something heat up in her Hand she looked to see flames coming from her hand .

Peter wasn't dumb he knew when he was introuble and this was definitely a big one . Peter spider sense kicked in as he dodge flames coming from Hopes left hand. "Holy shit thats awesome " Shouted Peter as he was on the roof looking down on her . Hope's eye went large at what she was seeing " who are you " she demeaned as she threw another bunch of flames at him "stop trying to kill me and ill tell you " Shouted back Peter as he landed on the railing he jumped over Hope and landed in front of her .

Hope looked at him she looked to her left hand and sighed. She put the flame out and said in a nicer tone "who are you " The stranger took of his mask and looked at her sje was supriced to see he was only her age " my name is Peter Parker and im not from here ".

 **two and a half hours later**

Peter sat down and looked at everyone as they took in the information he just told them Vincent looked at him " so your telling us the where your from superheros are a real thing " Peter nodded . " yeah " Then Freya looked at Peter and asked " and Thor is real and so is all Nores mythology is real " Peter looked at her " oh and his hair is blond not ginger " Josh then spoke" and some mad Alien dude named Thanos wanted six cyrstals called Infinity stones to wipe out half of your universe " . Peter head lowered a bit "true " . Hayley frowned as she spoke " and he got them all " Peter face was filled with sarrow " he did " and Hope looked at him her face showing empathy for Peter " and he killed you " Peter looked at her " and I some how mange to end up here" Hayley looked at Peter " you must be tired why dont we let you get some sleep " Peter looked at her and said " but i need to know where i am " his voice filled with panic . Hayley walked closer to Peter putting her hands on his shoulder and said " Dont worry we can all figure this out tommorrow but now kiddo you need rest because it not every day you die and end up in a different universe " Peter sighed he knew Hayley was right.But he allso wanted answer . he sighed letting in" ok sure " Hayley looked at Hope " why dont you bring Peter up to Kol's old room " Hope looked at Peter and took his hand " come on bugboy you need to rest " Peter followed Hope up the stairs . Hayley turned to the rest of them " this was quite the night " Vincent looked at them " kids been threw alot " Josh looked at them " yeah but i still dont understand how multiple universes can be real " Vincent sat down and let out a big buff of air " well over five hundred years ago witches from a small villiage in rural Ireland came toto New Orleans, They came and showed the witches here that magic didnt just flow threw this realm but all of them " They all looked at Vincent " they also condured up spells to look into other world and where working on a spell that for a short period of time would let someone slip into a different world " they looked stunned at this news " what happened to them " asked Josh . Vincent looked at him " they where killed by Kluas so when they died there secret went to .

Peter looked as Hope lead him to a room she opened the door and watched as Peter jaw hit the floor " is everything ok" she asked " this is bigger then my aunt May apartment " Hope giggled and him and looked into his eye " listen about earlier" Peter stopped her "it fine honestly " Hope smiled at him and his heart skipped a beat . " Listen Peter if you need anything just shout ok " Peter smiled at her "thanks " Hope moved to the door and stood their. She looked back at Peter and said " night " Peter responed back saying " Thanks and good night " Hope left as Peter fell onto the bed . Peter looked at the roof . he just knew things had change ..

 **hello dear reader's it is spiderverse and id like to piont out some things**

 **. this starts before season five and gose into season five of the originals.**

 **Peter is fithteen and so is Hope**

 **their will be no smut**

 **and spoilers ahead**

 **thanks for reading and leave a comment to help me out a little i allways love to hear what you guys think**

 **spiderverse**


	3. 2 what your telling the truth

"mr stark im sorry" .

Peter shot up from his bed the sweat pumping from him he looked to himself and looked as his hand were shaking . Peter put them up to his face . He's felt diffrent since he died he felt useless and weak . he wasnt able to stop half of his univeres dying . he failed .. like he failed uncle Ben. Peter rubbed a tear the ran down his cheek . he got out of the bed with only a pair of pyjama pants on him and walked out of his room the hall he stood at the railing and leaned against it . " rough night" Peter turned started his eyes landed on Hope who was also wearing pj's he eyes looked at her and spoke " you have no idea " . Hope and him stood their for a while in silence untill she spoke " how did you become ...well you" Peter looked to her and said " I was bit by a radioactive spider " Hope looked at him for a moment the burst into giggles after her fit of giggles was finished she looked at him " ok real funny but how did you ... you know " Peter looked at Hope " i telling the truth " Hope eye narrowed at him " seriously " Peters eyes shined at her as his lips twisted into a smile " yes I'm serious" Hope gave Peter a small smile " its very cartoon like" Peter laughed " or a very very overdone comic book origin story" Peter eye placed themselfs to look at Hope " what about you, are you a werewolf like your mum" Hope looked him " I'm a tribrid " Peter eyes looked at her confused " tribrid"

Hope sighed and said " Im a witch,vampire and werewolf " Peter jaw dropped and said quickly " t..t...thats SO COOL" Hope smiled and said " thanks but I'm sure swing from buildings is better " Peter looked at her " it is,you feel the wind and it feels like your flying " .Peter looked at her he then smiled at her " what " asked Hope . "get dressed " Hope looked him confused " why " Peter smiled grabbing his web shooter " becasue your gonna feel like your flying"

Hope let out a yelp as she and Peter sailed arcoss the New Orleans . she healed onto Peter as tight as she could as they ziped moved from building to building Hope eyes where closed as Peter fell from a large hight " you can open your eyes" laughed Peter . Hope eyes opened to see they were setting on

the St. Louis Catherdal Hope looked at the streets of New Orleans " wow" Peter looked at her "its breath taking sight " Hope who's eye stayed on the streets " it ...its " Peter looked at her and smirked " amazing" Hope turned her head and looked at him " yeah amazing " .

 **one epic love story**

Hayley sat with Freya as the oldest orignal child was going threw all off her book and dairys " any luck " she asked . Freya looked at her annoyed " I've looked threw them again and again " Hayley sighed " do you think Peter is lying " .Freya shook her head " no i can tell he wasn't " Hayley sat down on a chair " the kids been threw a lot " Freya looked at Hayley and sat down beside her " yeah he has , he came here for a reason you just jump universe like that **"(unless your Barry Allen )** Hayley sighed " the question is dose he know "

 **one epic love story**

Peter and Hope got back with Hope giggling " that was amazing " Peter gazed at her smiling as she spoke with so much joy . soon the two just stood in silence just stiaring at each other . The moment was broke up by the arrival of Hayley walks in . She looks at the two teens and wears a small smile "Hope can we talk " Hayley smiles as Hope quickly looks back at Peter and walks to her mum " whats up" asked Hope Hayley looked at her daughter and spoke " well im thinking the three of us need to take a trip to mystic falls" .

Peter walks around the library of the house just thinking he died only yesterday and know he's here and to him its all very confusing he then drifs to his poor aunt May who left alone .then Peter mind darts as he race's to find Freya

 **one epice love story**

Klaus sat alone in the bar just thinking as he downed the drink in front of him . this is all he ever really did now . Kill,drink,feed and repeat . It was the only thing that helped Klaus deal with being away from his daughter . Klaus knew she was better of without him he wondered what she looked like , he was sure she grew into a stunning woman but he poundered on whats she would do . dose she have a boyfriend or girlfriend Klaus didnt know and he knew he didnt desvered to he was going mad . Being away from the thing he loved the most was making him insane

Peter ran stright to Freya and banged on her door with such ferocity Freya came out with a paniced expression on her face " Peter whats wrong " her voice full of concern . Peter looks at her and ask's most likely the biggest to ask someone " i need to see if I have family here " Freya looked at the boy and rembered the son she she lost because Dalai "Whatever you need come on

 **one epice love story**

Hope looked at her Mother " so let me get this stright you wanna go to my school ask mister Saltzman for help with Peter and see if we can find a way home for him " Hayley looked at her child sighing " I mean it's worth a shot Hope its the least we can do for him " Hope looked at her mum " well for a start we need to buy him some clothes he can't were the spandex the while time " Hayley smiled and then hugged Hope " i gusse your right "

 **one epic love story**

Peter watched as Freya began to set up the necessary charms for the spell she had perform to do what Peter asked of her " Hey Freya " spoke Peter . She turned to him and looked at him . He looked at her and spoke softly " thank you for this you didnt have to do this " . Freya looked at him and Smiled " dont meantion it Peter and to be honest i dont blame you " Peter looked at her as she went on to explain her story. Peter felt the pain and sadness as she spoke uo dealing with her aunt Dailia and losing her child . And when he saw a tear trail down her face he gave her the biggest hug the young man could muster . Freya shocked at first hugged back holding him tight . after thier little moment she began her spell .

soon the flames of the candles rose as Freya chanted and soon she stoped " Peter " she spoke.He looked to her and answered her " yeah" Freya looked at him "you have family here"

Hayley pack her jeep with many many and she meant many things running threw her head and the main thing going threw her head was what will happen next


End file.
